Kajj
Statistics Common Attribution Kajj, Defenders of Darkness Categorical Attribution Kajji Kajjeo Evolutionary Star System Hrakki System Evolutionary Planet Maia, or Hrakki III's moon Star Systems of Prominence Kajjar System of the Kelos Sector, Hrakki System of the Kirr Sector, Cannah System, of the Darkworlds Sector. Population Data 3,465,366 (very small species, only 2 tribes) Civilization Class Class B Social & Political Structure(s) The Bi-Tribe Council unites every two years to discuss the goings on, since there are only about 3 million Kajj, they record births and deaths very accurately. the people are divided into two tribes, the Kajji, and the Kajjeo, each ruled by a greatmother, every Kajj in existence is somehow related, so there is no crime whatsoever, there are no boundaries, as the Kajjeo, live in Burrows, while the Kajji live in large roofed nests on the canopy, the Kajj are worried about the Great Movement. which happens every two years, a switching of the poles to opposite ends of the planet, an effectual reversal of the poles, and the Kirr are in the only safe area, they are thinking about stealin g onbe of the only completely metal, no-bio ships of the Kirr, stationed of the moon, to make an exodus It is believed that a Greatsword is present beneath the surface of the moon Maia and that it is directly under the home of the Greatmothers, since there has not been a new one since the Exodus, and it is also believed that the Greatmothers are Elementians Species Information Overview the Kajj are small feline creatures native to the Moon of Hrakki III, they have six legs and are good at climbing, their front paws have opposable thumbs, and all six paws have retractable claws, they usually walk on all six legs, but when handling something they use their front two paws, supporting themselves with their back two spread out. Evolutionary Analysis these creatures evolved from ancient rodent-like creatures, living near places where fish could be caught, the Kajj still sustain themselves, with an enormous amount of netting hidden in the ocean and most rivers. Biological Analysis Sight The Kajj have a keen sence of sight and are 'napturnal' meaning they take naps when they need to and wake when they no longer need to sleep, after a long time working they might sleep for a day or two. Smell The Kajj can smell each-other from a good hundred paces away, and they don't need it to hunt, because they have nets Hearing The Kajj listen well when they need do and can block their ear canal when they don't Touch The Kajj have a keen sence of touch, and paw-eye coordination, so they have sign language and spoken language. Taste The Kajj are very picky and have a good sence of taste Reproduction The Kajj have a gestation period of 2 years and produce at most 2 children but the mother has a 70% chance of dying after producing twins, they use sexual reproduction, but have a very limited gene-pool Ecological Analysis Since the Kajj live in a heavily forested world their sight has to be extra good, and their pelt colour matches their Tribe, the Kajji have stripes, and the Kajjeo have a brown pelt on average, both greatmothers have Silver-White fur Sociological Analysis The Kajj view outsiders with Hostility at first but if they can prove themselves, they are let in and a nest is built for them, so that anytime they return, they can stay. There were two Kajj wars in their history, The Old War and the ongoing Kirr War. there os serious talk about an Exodus to another planet because of the future pole shift, reversing the poles of the moon, in the next few years, so serious in fact that there is a ban on children until they are on their way out. Category:Sentient species